THE BEAST INSIDE
by Dreamer for lyf
Summary: There is a beast inside all of us, born when we run from our past. It tears you up inside, suffocates your existence into nothing but pain. My version of what happened when Danny went to Vlad in TUE. R


**W/C: A very emotional fiction that I wrote. It fills in a large gap TUE never provided us. Hope ya enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way, shape of form. He belongs to the oh-so-clever Butch Hartman, that lucky man…**

**THE BEAST INSIDE**

The coolness of the damp, dark night was the only thing that accompanied me as I sat alone, perched on top a large hill that overlooked the city in front of me. My feet were tired and longed for rest and my heart thumped on slowly due to exhaustion. My muscles panted and moaned inside me, their exasperated bodies begging me to stop. I had granted their wishes for their complaining was making me feel tired myself even though I had to continue going.

The dark of the evening covered the land like a thick blanket, trapping everything under its navy blue covers as if it were a thick net. The stars above my sorry head glowed dimly in the peaceful night, providing proof that they existed. The dark circled me like hungry wolves, waiting to dig into my flesh with their sharp claws and sink their hard, thick teeth into my skin. I tried shooing the mental canines away, worried that they would take captive of me and send my body into a long sleep; a dream world filled with memories and remaining pain. But the wolves were not the only thing that has been threatening me. No, there is a beast that sits inside me, waiting for me to say a certain phrase so it could attack me again, tear me apart with its savage swipes of fury and guilt.

I let a heavy sigh escape my chapped lips and knelt forward, my muscles screaming at me for moving so suddenly. I ignored them and closed my eyes, covering the whole world around me with the dark of my eyelids. A tear of misplaced emotion and anguish traveled down my cheek, working to get to the ground and sink into its hard surface. Its strange how one's life can change so quickly, how it can leave you behind in its trail of dust as it races past you and your confused mind. The world can seem so simple one moment and then the next it's staring you down with knowing eyes of evil and hate, making you wince because of its hideousness. You will find your self beginning to run from those very eyes, scurrying away from the curse it has cast upon you.

Usually, life puts on this heinous mask when you end up doing something horrible, when you act out an occurrence that twists everything into something its not. You accidentally or purposely make a critical error and things slowly take change. Its then you find your self running, running away from you and your past. But why should you run? Why don't you stay and slay the monster of angst that has been causing you to flee?

It's a simple question if one takes time to ponder over it. Sometimes you grow afraid, petrified about what is happening to you and your life as you know it. It will drive you insane and make you deaf to all reasonable facts and truth. You soon find your feet moving away from the dilemma, racing to get away from all worries and trouble. It's a cowardly act and acted by many. Why do so many do such a foul thing to themselves?

Soon, the curse takes place and a beast of raw emotion and disgust emerges from the deepest depths of your soul. It growls only sinister mumbles and acts out only actions of pure evil and repulsion. How this monster loves to chew away at your heart; how it adores telling you concepts that no one would like to fathom. This monster soon starts an invasion on your brain and it fights to take full control, to be free to convert you into a whole different being. You always fight back but after each battle you grow weaker, more exposed to the beast's words and comportment.

This cursed creature of shame and detestation is your life's way of reminding you to turn back, to face your past and fix your future. Too bad all it does is scare some further and makes them run faster from all the suffering and torment. But running doesn't do any good, all it accomplishes is feeding the jaws of the beast inside of you, fill it with more motivation.

I have been running from my monster for sometime now. I have been trying to escape its clutches for almost two months but no such luck has snuck into my existence. I'm scared and scarred by the fury swipes of my life and demon in my soul. I didn't do something in time; I didn't do what I was supposed to do. I ran, just like I'm doing now.

I could have saved the people I cared about; I could have rescued them before it was too late. But I didn't for I was too blind to see the trap I had set out for them and me. How I want to rewind time, to just step back a few steps and re-live that moment.

If I had just done the right thing none of this would have happened, none of this would have taken place. It wouldn't have ruined my life. Only dreaded emotion drips from my eyes, only distress and hurt flows though my numb veins. Why did I have to be so stupid! Why did I have to curse this on myself?

I am dying slowly, the grief and heartache is killing me. The monster is growing larger; it's colossal body armed and ready to attack me. All I need is to say those words, that statement of woe and guilt. It's waiting in the shadows, its blood red eyes of nothing and empty recording my every move as it lurks.

I know I have to go on but how can I? Nothing is left for me; nothing on this planet is left to bring another smile to my stone cold lips. I feel nothing but the sorrow and depression, the ever existent vibes off my beast. I can taste the calamity; it's now as tangible as the ground I rest on.

Ever since my mistake life started dragging on in an awful manner, its feet heavy from the residue of misfortune. Days turned into weeks and weeks added more to the mental weight on my chest, the heavy of it suffocating my conscious. I needed to get away from the pain so I continued to run away, not knowing that it was only adding more to the brick of hardship.

The press never let me be, they never let me live it down. They wanted to know how I felt and what would happen to me. Well, isn't it obvious? I was miserable and alone and my destiny was planned to be spent at an orphanage. What I would do was the only reaming question, the last of all the unreasonable statements and aggravating dubiety. It was then I decided to run, to flee from the mess I had created so mindlessly. I couldn't take the media, I needed to get away and mourn to myself.

Day in and day out I fled, never looking back because I was afraid that I would turn around, go home and have to deal with the unsettled guilt and despondency. I just couldn't handle it and that caused me to run faster, to grow farther away from what little chance I had left to fix the problem of my discomfort. Turning back was out of question but who was really keeping track of sanity? Not me, I was too consumed to stop the pain that was feeding my monster.

I eat little and my clothes are torn. I smell very unpleasant and I haven't eaten in days. I drink from rivers and I'm falling ill, my body rejecting its new environment with a saddened tone. I'm starting to become numb; the contrition is sucking me dry along with the beast inside my head.

I just want this hurt to go away, leave my doorstep and try selling its selfishness to someone else. I just want some hope, some sort of good happening to take action in my life and once again fill my lifeless eyes with some sort of glee. I am nothing but a walking fault, a lost soul waiting to be answered with the call of a happy occurring.

Good things don't come to cowards I have discovered. I am a coward for running, a knight in shaking armor for leaving what ever help I had. I turned away from all the helping hands; I avoided all the soothing words. How I just want to feel at home somewhere again, to fill my veins with warmth and propitious surroundings. I have no where to go, I'm lost in this subliminal forest of doubt forever more.

Another tear inched out of my glassy eyes, lifeless liquid anxious to feel the dark atmosphere that had enveloped me. Another came and then another, each breaking free and singing a dark hum of vehemence. I reach inside myself and pet the beast. It responds by biting my bare flesh, filling me with more hatred and dispiritedness. I just continue to let the empty, neglected tears fall, their watery exteriors making a shiny trail down my pale cheek.

I have failed everyone including myself, I am now alone and lifeless. This beast will eat me alive in time; I will die out like a passing breeze. My very existence will be forgotten and no one will ever know what happened to Danny Fenton. I will spend the rest of my time slowly running, my monster keeping up with my phlegmatic pace. My heart will turn cold like the rest of me and my mind will give way to the invasion its desperately fighting.

Nothing is left for the fallen warrior, the one who could have saved his whole army but ran from the war instead. He who has let his friends and family down will suffer his sentence and die slowly like his breaching hate.

I am nothing more than a passing breeze, an emotional cry of lost hope, a pressing cold against a storm of heat. Nothing is left, only empty atmosphere and eerie words of hissing and sinister evil.

No one can save me, no –

But wait... Someone can save my depleting life, someone who I would never suspect.

I sigh again and stare down at the grass, the flattened vegetation looking back up at me with dented tips. Yes, there is one person left who can understand me, who can fix my broken heart.

I got up slowly, my throbbing legs crying in pain. I closed my eyes and let a cool rush take over my body, a familiar yet distant feeling that I had experienced many times in the past.

My now green eyes opened and I slowly took off from the hill, my spectral tail trailing behind me like a lost puppy. I was going to Vlad Masters, the only one left to seal the cuts I had received.

There is nothing left, I don't care what ever conflict we had before. I just need someone, anyone who can fix my pain.

What can be worse than what I am experiencing right now? Like I have already stated, nothing is left… Nothing is left to ruin… The beast inside needs to be killed, to be put to rest so I can live again.

**THE END**

W/C: Well, we all know what happens next. This is just my version of filling in the holes TUE didn't provide us. I hope it was something, because it took a long time to write. Read and review.

Oh, and for those who are confused, in my version he ran away for two months until he finally turned to Vlad for help. I think its better this way because then he is in more pain and he ghost half is more angry and hurt. I think its OK to make it like this, do you? Tell me in your response/review

BYE EVERYONE


End file.
